Why Should I Worry?
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: A little song/one shot with Wally and Hoagie. Promise it's better when you read it


**A/N: This is just a little side project I wanted to do.**

**I really hope you like this song/one shot. Whatever you want to call it.**

**Song: Why Should I Worry? from the animated movie Oliver and Company, sung by Billy Joel**

* * *

Wallabee Beatles was visiting his friend, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. here in New York. His friend had taken a job here for only a few months, and finally Wally wanted to take the job offer Hoagie's boss had given him. He met up with Hoagie at the apartment they'd be sharing.

Hoagie was looking at the missed calls on his cell phone one day while Wally tried frantically to finish up his work. Wally was getting sick and tired of this job already and he'd only been here a month and a half. His wife would be missing him terribly, but he needed the extra cash for their family. Even though he knew the city like the back of his hand, he missed his home in Cleveland.

Wally's goggled faced friend sighed.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Wallabee asked Hoagie in his Australian accent.

"Sure."

The two grabbed their jackets and walked out the door. They walked down the street, and Wally stared ahead, a glare on his face. Hoagie took notice of this. He tapped his blonde friend's shoulder. Wally gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" He asked him.

"What's wrong Walls?"

Wally shrugged and the two best friends kept walking. "It's loike one minute I'm in the wonderful and great Central Park, then Delancey Street is in my view. Bow'ry to St. Marks." He said mockingly, waving his hands to the side. "I'm kinda getting tired of New York."

Hoagie nodded. He felt the same way.

Wally felt a little beat come in his head at what he was telling Hoagie.

_One minute I'm in Central Park  
__Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
__From the Bow'ry to St. Marks  
__There's a syncopated beat_

The two males turned a corner where many construction workers were building different things. Hoagie tugged on Wally's orange jacket. "Come on. We don't want to get harmed with all this construction stuff." Wally shook his head and kept on moving forward. Hoagie stayed behind a bit, but trailed after his friend. "What're you doin'?" He questioned the blonde Aussie.

Wally stopped his friend.

"I can handle it." He tapped his noggin. "I'm smart in the street stuff." He said to Hoagie, who just crossed his arms and shot his eye brow up at Wally.

"Oh really?" He asked him.

Wallabee nodded.

"I'm as sure as anything."

Hoagie rolled his light blue eyes.

"Well, you know we need to get back home. We have a presentation to do tomorrow." He told Wallabee, who was still walking around the workers. Wally waved him off.

"It doesn't matter if I don't finish. I can improvise."

The goggled faced young man rolled his eyes once more. "Really?" He asked disbelievingly.

Wally nodded.

"Yes. I know this city now, and can take it in my grasp. I got a New York City heart, and I can make do. Now move." He pointed above them. Hoagie yelped as a brick fell inches from his foot. He was holding onto Wally's jacket, still in horrified shock. Wallabee shoved him off and proceeded to walk on.

_Say hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo  
__I'm street wise  
__I can improvise  
__Say hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo  
__I'm street smart  
__I've got New York City heart_

Hoagie ran after him.

"Wally, you do know you can get fired if you screw up right?" Hoagie told his "not so bright" friend. Wally looked at him. He rolled his eyes. Hoagie gave him an angry look.

"Why should I worry? Or let alone care?"

Hoagie crossed his arms, making the blonde halt.

"We both need the money for our families." He told him.

Wallabee just rolled his eyes. He wanted to earn the money to care for his wife and children, but he hated being so far from them, and doing a job he despised so much. He shook his head at his friend. "I may not have any cash, or- what's that little silver coin called with that guy on it? It's loike worth ten cents. I still get mixed up on those and something else."

His friend shook his head shamelessly at him.

"A dime?"

"Yeah! I may not have one of those, but I got skills. So why worry? Why should I care if I get fired? This world is so hard to live in with this large population, and I got the kind of skills that make meh smart." He said, grinning at his friend.

"No. You don't have the savoir faire that makes you smart. You have the savoir faire that makes you so thick skulled." Hoagie stated angrily at Wallabee. Wally's face was screwed in a questionable posture.

"What does savoir faire mean? I've nevuh heard of that before."

Hoagie sighed at his friend who was suppose to have got the best education at Harvard, but that was Wallabee Beatles for you. Smart, but still an idiot.

"It means skills. You know the so called "skills" you have?"

Wally nodded in understanding in what his friend had told him.

_Why should I worry?  
__Why should I care?  
__I may not have a dime  
__But I got street savoir faire  
__Why should I worry?  
__Why should I care?  
__It's just bebopulation  
And I got street savoir faire_

The young auburn haired male fixed his yellow tinted goggles on his pale face and looked at his friend as they made their way down the busy sidewalk. The sound of the city was like a catchy rhythm to Hoagie. He was used to thinking about that in this noisy city. Many great musical songs were based on it and performed in these very streets and even portrayed in cartoons.

"Wally! Listen to me. I know it's hard for you being away from Kuki. It's hard on me being away from Abby and my kids, but I have to earn some money for them. And Kuki is counting on you. Once you get everything down packed, then you will rule this town. We'll be treated like kings when we return home in a month or two. We'll be wearing our hard working crowns on top of our heads."

Wallabee shook his head at his friend.

"Hoags. I feel loike I can't take it anymore."

_The rhythm of the city  
__But once you get it down  
__Then you can own this town  
__You can wear the crown_

The blonde Aussie and auburn headed American walked around the busy crowd and went strolling through a local park.

Loud noises sounded everywhere.

Hoagie wanted to cover his ears, but he needed to hear what Wally was telling him.

"Loike I said earlier. Why should I worry? Why should I care? Money is something that everyone needs, but what is the difference? I have not even a dime, but I got- what'd you call it?"

Hoagie rolled his eyes.

"Savoir faire?"

Wally smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that. Why should I care, or worry about this? New York is full of many opportunities, but not everyone gets them. My skills will get meh through, I just know it. Let some other person take my job, I don't care." He shoved his hands in his jacket's pockets and the two continued their walk.

Hoagie shook his head slowly at his friend.

_Why should I worry? (tell me)  
__Why should I care?  
__Say I may not have a dime  
__Oh but I got street savoir faire  
__Why should I worry?  
__Why should I care?  
__It's just bebopulation  
__And I got street savoir faire_

Hoagie knew his friend was just being stubborn and hard headed. Wally always came off that way. He was adored by certain people, but most others just couldn't stand him. He would tell Hoagie that many people loved him and Hoagie would know that not as many as he thought.

Either it was when they were staying in the Chelsea or at the Ritz, he came off a bit too childish. His mind was smart enough to work and go to school, but his hot headedness always came to him at the worst of times.

"I'm serious Walls. You have to think before you make a wrong decision. Your "skills" won't always help you." The goggled faced man tried to tell Wallabee, who just rolled his eyes and walked on.

_Everything goes  
__Everything fits  
__They love me at the Chelsea  
__They adore me at the Ritz_

Both friends were starting to get on one another's nerves about the conflict.

Wally stopped his friend in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hoagie! I've been tellin' yah that I don't want to worry. Why should I?" He asked his auburn headed friend. Hoagie furrowed his brows. He massaged his temples, getting very annoyed with his blonde headed companion. He sighed and Wallabee waited for him to respond. He was waiting a little too impatiently.

"Oh, Wally." He said lowly.

Wally crossed his arms.

"What?"

Hoagie looked up.

"You need to seriously think." Hoagie told him.

Wally shook his head.

"I don't care about this job anymore." He snapped back at Hoagie.

Hoagie snarled at him.

"You are seriously crossing the line, Walls. You need the cash. We both do. You need to think of your family and not yourself. It may seem hard, but we can get through it together. That's what best pals are for." He softened his gaze on his idiotic friend.

"I got-"

"Savoir faire. Skills. Yes I know."

Wally stared at his friend.

"Yah know I'm gettin' tired of you." Wally said, a playful grin on his face. Hoagie turned him around and they walked back to the apartment. He laughed at his friend.

"Just think. You'll understand when you grow up more."

Wally glared at Hoagie.

"Don't call meh a child. I will nevuh grow up." He smiled at the auburn locked man. "Much." He added. They both laughed and continued to the apartment.

_Why should I worry?  
__Why should I care?  
__And even when I cross that line  
__I got street savoir faire_

* * *

**A/N: I really like doing these little song/one shots. They are loads of fun to do, and very easy too.**

**Well, hoped you LOVED it, and remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Farewell! ( :**


End file.
